Window Pains
by Prince-Set
Summary: Levi and Eren face difficulties with their busy lives in the AU fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Take out and Take off

Chapter 1. Takeout and off

I noticed the blue paint on his shirt when I came into the kitchen. God, I hope it comes out in the wash. The amount of times I've had to buy him new shirts is ridiculous. Maybe I'll stop buying them and he will just have to paint shirtless; I wouldn't mind that.

"What's for dinner?" Asked Levi.

"I just got done practicing so I haven't had time to fix anything, sorry." Eren replied, seeming distracted.

Usually I have dinner prepared for him, but I've been so backed up with wedding gigs and other things that it seems all I have been doing is playing the violin. Levi has also been out more lately and it's starting to seem like neither of us are home at the same time. I'm pretty lucky tonight. That thought quickly fled as Levi said "I'll go out and get something," before walking out the door. He forgot to say that he loved me. Again.

This is becoming a problem; for me, anyway…not hearing those words. Without them, I feel as if I'm not needed. I don't wanna push on him about it though. After all we've both been quite stressed lately. I would just have to wait. I turned the answering machine on and fell into the chair next to it, listening. "Hey! Eren! I got you a great gig man. You know that church downtown? Um, oh yeah! Circular Ch—" _(Click)_ Nope. "Eren, I found us a cellist who can fill in for the gig tomorrow night—" _(Click)_ I don't want to think about that right now. "Levi!" What does this lady want from Levi? "Hey! Answer the phone! Where the hell are you? I'm wai—." _**(Click). **_

I've lost track of how many times this voice has come over the gritty speakers of the answering machine. Asking him could hurt me however. Why do that? If there is something going on I should wait for him to tell—

"What's wrong?" Asked Levi. He must have been standing there for a few minutes. I guess I was more lost in space than I thought I was.

"Nothing. When did you get in? I didn't hear you" I replied quickly.

"A few minutes ago. I got a call right when I stepped inside." He replied. I wonder if he noticed how startled I was.

Placing a bag down on the dining room table; from the smell I guessed it was chinese food. Typical, but I never say no. He sat down to take his shoes off. Then he stood up again to walk across the room, taking off his jacket as he went. And then his shirt.

Its always the shirt.

"Can you make some tea Eren?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2 Motion

Chapter 2. Motion

Pulling into the parking garage I noticed how strong of a jawline Levi had. The lighting exaggerated it and all of his facial features. His rough lips and deep eyes. All of this made me happy. All of him makes me happy; well, most of the time.

"Eren?"

"Oh! sorry." I must have gotten caught up looking at his face; I never realized we parked.

We started to walk towards the elevator. I noticed the concrete cross beams above us and jumped to touch one. Levi shot a stare so I stopped and began to walk normally again. Pressing the button for the elevator, he turned to me.

"What?" I asked. It was almost as if he was staring at me.

"You seem like you have something on your mind is all," he replied. I could feel his stare pushing and prodding for answers, but I was not going to tell him. Yet.

The elevator doors opened and waiting inside were the cold metal walls that provided zero comfort for me to lean on. When the doors closed I felt a hand grab my collar, shoving me into the icy wall behind me. He brought himself close, staring at me. Chills ran down my spine.

"Eren, I know you and i know when you are keeping something from me. How long have we been dating now?"

"Two and a half years." I replied while beginning to pull myself away.

"Two and a half years… a long time. So by now I think I can wrap my brain around your personality." He seemed extremely mad. I started to wonder what I did to upset him. I just wanted to wait to tell him.

"Levi…"

"What?" He said sternly

"Were here…" The elevator doors were open and there was a couple staring at us. Levi let go, and I preceded to fix my shirt and walk out with him.

We made our way down the street to the batting cage; it was silent the whole way. I wanted to continue our conversation and apologize, but I didn't know where to start.

"Hey Levi!" said the annoying cashier who knew him by name. " Long time no see!"

Levi ignored him, proceeding to the batting cage leaving me to pay the bill.

"What's got him all pissy?" asked the cashier, watching Levi select a bat.

"I dont know," I replied, even though I knew. But I couldn't cause a scene here and embarrass him.

"Im sure a few swings will fix his mood," said the cashier as he handed me the change.

"You miscounted," I said.

"What?"

"You miscounted. I gave you a twenty bill and you only gave me four dollars back. My change is five."

"Oh! sorry about that." He said while preceding to get another one bill out.

Levi was already taking his first hits. He never missed; he just swung, struck, and waited for the next. A perfect machine some say, but I see him differently. He works like a machine when he tries to solve problems, but breaks when he can't. Hes not perfect. No one is. However that doesn't stop people from staring at him. No one can see the mind.

I walked in and got into my lane, pressed the button, listened to the countdown and picked up my bat. I need to calm down. Maybe this can help.

_(Click) _"Ready to talk?" Said Levi as the first ball flew past me.

"Im trying to focus" I said as i re took my stance

"Dont mess up"

"Whatever" I replied

_(Click) (Click) (Click)_

The machine kept firing as i blocked out everything around me, Doing my best to put every emotion i had into the bat and next, the ball.

"Nice swing. Now about what you're keeping from me"

I kept my focus on the ball and ignored him.

"Eren are you listening?"

_(Click)_

"Eren?"

_(Click) _

"Eren what's wrong?"

I threw my bat into, the fence storming off. I cant take this. I can't talk yet. Why couldn't he understand that, for Christ's sake.

"Eren!" said Levi, walking behind me. "Eren! Where are you going?"

"To take a walk!" I yelled back.

"What did I do?!"

"What did you do?!" I turned to look at him " Oh, I don't know?! Maybe you won't get off my case about something, when I've made it clear that I just want to leave it alone!"

_Stop it, Eren... _

"But since you wanted to know so much, I'm pissed because this woman keeps leaving messages for you, and I'm pissed that every time you tell me that you love me, it is because I had to pull it out of you and that thick skull of yours!"

_Why did I say it like that… _

"Well, I'm sorry for having trouble saying things like that! And excuse me for having a secretary!"

"Since when did a secretary talk like she wanted sex!" A group of people began to stare at us in the middle of all of this. "I need to take a walk..." I said, leaving Levi to give ourselves time to think

I kept walking farther and farther until I was at least five blocks away. Why did he have to keep pushing like that? Does he not catch a hint? I noticed a window display to my right with tuxedos in them. Would we be wearing those one day…? Then I felt a huge push on my shoulder and then the concrete beneath me.

"What the hell are you standing there for?!" said the man standing above me. He looked young and well built. To top all that off he had three other people with him.

"Sorry I was looking in the window," I said, standing up and casually brushing myself off.

"Oh, that window?" He pointed towards is.

"Yes."

The next thing I knew, he threw me up against the glass. My face slammed into it hard, but not hard enough to break the glass. His friends stood there laughing at me as he held me there.

"Look at this fucking pansy," he said. "Can't even fight for himself."

He dropped me, gave me one more kick, and all four of them left. A bystander helped me up. When I was standing and facing her, I noticed her bleached blond hair.

"Thanks," I said

" Not a problem at all. God, those guys were assholes," she turned towards the store window. "Were you looking at that display?" she asked.

"Yeah, i was thinking about marriage."

"Oh, I hope not to me!" She laughed and let out a sigh. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh, it's a guy," I replied awkwardly, waiting for her response. I expected the worst.

"You dont need to seem so awkward about it!" she replied. "Im gay too… maybe thats why my boss hired me!"

"What do you do?" _Probably something better than my job._

"Im a secretary." She replied

_(Click) _The sound of her heels was obnoxious.

"Oh thats nice." _Her voice is so familiar. _"Who do you work for?"

"Just a local artist, he's pretty nice" _what if its Levi_

I was too scared to ask. What if it is him. Then again it would be a relief if it was. That is if she is actually gay. Who knows. Maybe im too clingy.

"Wanna get some coffee?" She asked. I can never say no to coffee.

"Absolutely."

Who is this lady?


End file.
